Skyrim Fanon: The Battle for Skyrim
The Year is 5E 456 The Month is First Seed The Day is the 26th The Day of the Week is Morndas The Festival of Blades; Alik'r Desert The Location is the Alik'r Desert in Hammerfell "No.. no... no... we are not ruining this festival!" yelled Deri. He strides across the sandy desert, watching the tents being set up. His orange capes flows in the wind as he sways back and forth. "Why do these Redguards even celebrate this?" asked a man with a long, braided, white beard, and very red cheeks. "Why, you stupid Nords! We celebrate the Festival of the Blades because it commemorates the first victor over the Goblins that us Redguards had," replied Deri, his teeth sharp as knives. "Ha! I could have killed all of those pesky Goblins in a single blow of my Stahlrim Warhammer! Pfft... your curved swords... just makes me laugh," said the Nord. "Will you please just SHUT UP?! I mean, honestly, Helgref, you know nothing!" exclaimed Deri, angrily clenching his jaw together. "Now, please, Helgref, return to Skyrim. The people of Hammerfell don't like Nords. You should know that. Helgref, GO!" "Deri, I can do what I want!" He pulled out his warhammer, and started smashing the tents. Deri raises his hand, and casts a 'Summon Dremora Lord' spell on him. A portal from one of the planes of Oblivion opens up, and out steps the Dremora. Helgref looks over at it, and runs off into the desert. The Festival of the Blades was ruined. For the fifth year in a row. The Year is 5E 456 The Month is Rain's Hand The Day is the 1st The Day of the Week is Loredas Gardtide; Tamirilyn Point The Location is Windhelm in Skyrim Many of the court members in Windhelm were gone, as it was Gardtide. The Bretons had left to Tamirilyn Point to celebrate Gardtide with their families. "Eldred! The Redguards are evil! They attacked me for absolutely no purpose! You have to stop them!" yelled Helgref as he ran through the doors of the Palace of the Kings. Eldred the Old, sitting upon the Blue Throne, was gnawing on chicken gracefully, before being interrupted by a very urgent matter of importance. "Helgref, be careful! Perhaps you should knock, too. I was eating my chicken! Anyways, what was that? Do you want me to send my sword to their government, and see if they respond?" he asked, his voice very frail. "Nah... no time for politics! We are Nords, we didn't invent politics! Bretons did! Us Nords bring the battle to the enemy, and not allowing the enemy to gather men and counter our attacks!" replied Helgref. "Then, it shall be that way. I will send a courier to General Frenterus immediately!" said Eldred. He got up and off the Throne, and limped slowly into the Strategy/Battle Room. Helgref grabbed a piece of paper and a quill for him, and he hastily scribbled down some words, then sealed the letter. He commanded a guard to give the letter to a courier. The guard ran to Candlehearth Inn, and gave the sealed scroll to the courier, and told him to go directly to Solitude. The Year is 5E 456 The Month is Rain's Hand The Day is the 5th The Day of the Week is Middas The Location is Solitude in Skyrim The courier burst through the doors of Castle Dour, and quickly ran up to General Frenterus. "I have a letter for you. Your hands only. Let's see here, I've got a sealed scroll with a map inside it. Here you are!" The courier quickly ran off onto the Streets of Solitude. "Legate Kilnheldtrick, what do you think is going on here?" he asks. "I haven't a clue, General. Perhaps you should open up the letter and find out!" she replies. The General picks up the Sealed Scroll and peels off the seal. He untwists the scroll, and reads it. "Hmm... uh-hmm... Men to Falkreath... hmmm... Hammerfell..... Helgref GreatBeard... Battle... hmmm... Large shipments of weapons and gold.... Soldiers.... Death...hmmm. Sounds like a good plan," he says, mumbling most of his words. "What does it say, Sir?" Legate Kilnheldtrick asked. "Doesn't matter now! March the men to Falkreath, and get some cavalry to patrol the roads of Eastmarch and the Rift! Quickly now! Move along!" General Frenterus says. The Year is 5E 456 The Month is Rain's Hand The Day is the 15th The Day of the Week is Turdas The Location is Sentinel in Hammerfell Deri walks quickly past the city guards as he attempts to make it to the Citadel. He runs past each and every merchant stall on his little walk down the cobbled roads of Hammerfell. Finally, he reaches the Citadel. He runs through the doors and quickly alerts the guards of the attack that may or may not happen soon. He was quite unsure if he should be telling the guards this, because they have been wanting to defend the town from a battle forever now, yet Deri didn't quite know if the Nords would attack. He made up his mind. He told the guards to alert the King of oncoming spies, and to gather an army, march it to Skyrim, and to claim the land as theirs. Deri runs out of the citadel, only to see something he didn't want to. Columns had fallen, building crushed, merchant stalls on fire, and lightning bolts coming out of nowhere. But then, he saw it. The flag of the Mage's Guild. The College of Winterhold. He quickly panicked. The other civilians were running far out into the desert, running towards High Rock, perhaps to start a new life in Daggerfall or Wayrest. Flame atronaches came out of nowhere, being summoned from the planes of Oblivion. Ash from the Red Mountain in Morrowind were gathered by the College Members and thrown upon the ruins of Sentinel. Ash Spawn had risen, attacking both sides. The Redguards were doomed. Deri didn't know what to do. So, he ran up to one of the mages, punched him in the gut, kicked him to the ground, and stomped on his face. With Redguard stealth, Deri climbed to one of the remaining towers, and blew the war horn. After a couple of moments, Deri could see the soldiers from Gilane, on their horses, dressed in dark red armour. The army looked upon the remnants of the city, and the College of Winterhold attackers, and quickly galloped to Deri's rescue. They fought off the College Members, and had them retreat. The General of the army of Gilane, General Ahzredi, lifted his visor and greeted Deri. Deri thanked the general, and rode with him to Gilane. The Year is 5E 456 The Month is Second Seed The Day is the 17th The Day of the Week is Fredas Koomu Alezer'i Yaghoub; Sentinel (Didn't happen because Sentinel was destroyed) The Location is the Imperial City in CyrodiilCategory:DragonsRiseAgain "My lord, what shall we do? Both Hammerfell and Skyrim are waging war, and we have access to the entire Imperial Army. Which side will we take?" asked a high ranking member of the Imperial Army. He wore a gold covered chestplate along with boots, and his sword had Enchantments carved into them. "I believe we march our soldiers into Hammerfell, and knock them out!" exclaimed Leonde Septim, the Emperor. "Whatever you say, my Lord," the General walks away. As the General walks out of the Throne Room, he hears a rumbling sound. It gets louder, and louder. The wall starts to crack, and the entire tower crashes to the ground. As the General fell to the ground, he saw a Redguard man with a smile on his face and a massive army on the horizon. "Army of Gilane, march, now! Annihilate the Imperial Army!" Deri yelled, as the Dark Red Army charged at the Imperial City. The civilians on the street screamed and ran into their homes. Guards and Imperial Soldiers ran to attack Gilane's Army, but it did nothing. Thousands of Imperial Legionnaires ran out of the millions of Barracks' around the city. They fought, and slashed, and clashed, and killed, and soon enough, the Redguards had been defeated. "For the Emperor!" they yelled. The Year is 5E 456 The Month is Mid Year The Day is the 4th The Day of the Week is Turdas The Location is Falkreath in Skyrim The Imperial Army of Skyrim lines up in the roads of Falkreath. The citizens are in their homes, looking out their windows at the soldiers. Many people didn't know what was going on, and that includes the Imperial Soldiers. From the road south of South Shriekwind Basin, came General Frenterus on horseback. "Today, we march on Hammerfell! We are the Children of Skyrim, and we fight all of our lives, and when Sovngarde beckons, every one of us dies! Well, let's not have Sovngarde beckon us, let's have it beckon the Redguards!" he yelled, an inspirational speech he had been perfecting over the days. "Gilane is our number one target as of now, for they dared to attempt to destroy the Imperial City! They killed our Emperor, Leonde Septim! Let's not have it be for nothing! To Dragonstar we march! For the Empire!" The Imperial Army marched, their numbers grand, and their hopes high. Through mountain passes they marched, past trees and bandit camps, past wolves, and rabbits. Many of the men had broken out into song on their march, forming a beautiful choir. "We drink to our youth, to days come and gone, for the Age of Aggression is just about done! We'll drive out the Redguards, and take over their land, and when Sovngarde beckons, everyone of us dies. But their land is desert, and we'll wiped clean, of the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams!" The Year is 5E 456 The Month is Mid Year The Day is the 4th The Day of the Week is Turdas The Location is Northpoint in the Region of Rivenspire in High Rock "I have heard of the butchering of the Imperial City, Provus. What shall we do about it?" a man, sitting upon a throne asked. "I honestly haven't a clue, m'lord. Perhaps we shouldn't get involved, or maybe we should force them to make a Grace Period, if we do join the War," Provus replied, as his long, blue robe followed him around. "Provus, you are a steward! I make the final decision! I say we march our men to Hammerfell to knock Skyrim out, as Hammerfell is much more politically advanced than Skyrim, meaning that they are a much more valuable ally. Now, Provus, send word to Adveria immediately!" yelled the man. Provus walks slowly out of the room, heading to the Military Barracks. He strolls down the cobbled path of Northpoint, passing up the Alchemist Shop, wanting to buy his usual Healing Potions, but realizing that there was no time for that. He reaches his destination soon enough, and enters the building. "Good day, Provus Deltin, what brings you here?" asks a Breton girl who was leaned over a table, looking at a map of Tamriel. "I have word from Adun. He says to gather the rest of High Rock's armies and to march on Skyrim. We're siding with Hammerfell." The Year is 5E 456 The Month is Mid Year The Day is the 4th The Day of the Week is Turdas The Location is the Imperial City in Cyrodiil As many civilians walk around the ruins of the Imperial City, one seems to be in higher spirits than the rest. "Have no fear, people of Cyrodiil! I, General Terunis Definlit, am the new Legion Commander of Cyrodiil! We will have Hammerfell destroyed for their bad doings. They will regret what they have done. We have also gained contact with Skyrim, and their armies are marching to the enemy at the moment we speak. I will gather the Imperial Legion, and annihilate Hammerfell! For the Empire! For the Emperor!" he yells, hoping to increase the hopes of the civilians. As the new General walks away, a random civilian spots something. It was a Redguard man, dressed in black and red robes. He was Nazir, Speaker of Skyrim's Dark Brotherhood. In an instant, he disappears. He was planning to knock Skyrim out from the inside. The Year is 5E 456 The Month is Mid Year The Day is the 5th The Day of the Week is Fredas The Location is Torval in Elsweyr "What shall we do about this? Cities are being ransacked, people are choosing sides! We need to stop this madness!" yelled a Khajiit male, who wore beautifully woven clothes. "I believe that we shall side with the Redguards!" says another, wearing armor. "Good one, Dro'ba. We will side with the Redguards, and win this battle!" says the Noble. "And make Skooma legal in Skyrim again!" yelled a Nord, who had been voted onto the council as an ambassador from Skyrim. "Gather the Khajiit! March on Skyrim and Cyrodiil! Quickly now!" exclaimed Dro'ba, excitedly. The Nord runs out of the room. A couple moments later, Dro'ba hears a pounding sound. He quickly speed-walks to the balcony, and overviews the millions of Khajiit, packed together in one big army. They wore Red and White armour, and carried golden swords. "They are so totally doomed," Dro'ba whispered to himself. The Year is 5E 456 The Month is Mid Year The Day is the 5th The Day of the Week is Fredas The Location is Dragonstar in Hammerfell The Imperial Army of Skyrim had finally reached Dragonstar. Dragonstar created a treaty with Skyrim and Cyrodiil since it was so close to Skyrim's border. General Frenterus had told the men to rest, as there were many Imperial Camps and Inns around Dragonstar. Night had fallen over Tamriel, and the Alik'r desert shrouded in darkness. Nobody even dared to walk the desert at night, except one particularly cunning man. Deri, who was now wearing the Red, White, and Gold of Hammerfell, was walking through the desert, pacing towards Dragonstar. He was desperate to cross the border into Skyrim. He snuck around Dragonstar, attempting not to be seen. He accidentally misplaced his foot, and made it so that he could be seen. The archers noticed him first. They fired a couple of arrows. The infantry finally realized that Deri was right out in the open, and started to charge at him. Deri turned around and saw the infantry coming at him. He jumped up, grabbed ahold of one of their heads in midair, flipped around, and released them. The Imperial Soldier went flying straight into a building. Legate Kilnheldtrick hears the ruckus and runs out of the inn she was staying in. She jumps off of the porch, and unsheathes her sword. "Just me and you, now. I know who you are, Deri. Nazir has been filling us in on you," she says to him, meaning to intimidate. "Nazir! Nazir has been telling you about me? Nazir was my brother! How dare he!" he replies, his eye twitching in anger. "Before you can get revenge on your brother, Deri, allow me to kill you," She charges towards him, and cuts him right in the arm. He staggers backwards, as Legate Kilnheldtrick charges in full of zeal. She stabs him in the leg, and sends him flying backwards. He lands on the ground, shivering like a dog about to be put in the bathtub for a bath. He quickly crawls to his knees, and begs for mercy. "Please, I'm begging you, don't kill me!" he cowers and starts shivering. "You have committed crimes against Skyrim and her people! What say you in your defense?" she asks him. "I have golds, lots of it. And a big house out side of Northpoint in High Rock. I'll do anything!" he replies, hoping that that is good enough. "Money is no matter to me! The people of Skyrim deserve justice! So that's what they'll get!" She jumps up, lands on the ground, and stabs Deri in the heart. "Uggghhhh..." he moans, as his soul descends to Sovngarde. The sun had risen, and morning had fallen on the land. General Frenterus runs out of the inn, and looks upon the roads. "What the... Legate, what happened?" he asks Legate Kilnheldtrick. "It is over, Deri is dead. I slayed him," she replies, calmly. "May Talos watch over his soul," she whispers. The Year is 5E 456 The Month is Mid Year The Day is the 6th The Day of the Week is Loredas The Location is Whiterun in Skyrim "Get to the gates! May the Gods save us all!" yelled Captain Gallyuis, the commander of the Whiterun Guard. He runs to the Draw Bridge on the Outskirts of the Whiterun defenses. Millions of Khajiit march up to the gate, hoping to surpass the Whiterun Guard. "We can't hold them much longer, sir!" yelled a Guard. Out of the west, Captain Gallyuis saw a troop of men on the Horizon. He looked closer, and saw that they were the Markarth guards. They rode on horseback, with Imperial Battle Armour on. From the behind, a few Khajiit noticed the Markarth Guards, and started shooting at them with bows. By the time they reached Whiterun, there were only 2 left. Catapults launched massive fireballs inside the city. Captain Gallyuis scrambled to the Main Gate, only to see that the Khajiit were tearing through the barriers. "And... we're doomed! Men, get inside the city! Protect the civilians at all costs! Quickly now!" he ran into the city, with the rest of the Whiterun Guard, or what was left of it, following him. The city was mostly in ruin, nearly every building was on fire. The Khajiit tore down the gate, and entered the city. The small amount of Whiterun Guards attempted to stop them, but it was no use. The Khajiit harvested and tore through all of the guards, and killed Captain Gallyuis. The Jarl had been killed. Whiterun was now under Khajiit rule. The Year is 5E 456 The Month is Mid Year The Day is the 6th The Day of the Week is Loredas The Location is Markarth in Skyrim The folk of Markarth didn't expect it. They weren't ready for it. Ulfgar the One-Handed, Jarl of Markarth heard a pounding noise from behind him as he sat upon the Mournful Throne. "Radluf, what is that noise?" he asks his steward. "I haven't a clue. It sounds sort of like a fireball, or maybe a rock being smashed into something," Radluf replies. He stands up, and walks off to fetch his book 'Dwarves v2' that he was in the progress of reading. As he walks down the hall, he hears a massive crashing sound and sees rocks flying out of the Throne Room. The Jarl's body comes flying out. "What the...," he says to himself. He runs over to the entrance of the Throne Room, and sees a massive tunnel mined through the mountains, straight from High Rock. Inside, stood a battlemage and the rest of High Rock's army. The came charging at him, and set him flying down the stone steps. The ten remaining guards, where already in low spirits after losing many of their other guard friends from the Battle of Whiterun earlier that day. They turned around and saw the army, and started unsheathing their weapons. They ran into battle, only to lose a unfair battle. Markarth was now under Breton control. The Year is 5E 456 The Month is Mid Year The Day is the 7th The Day of the Week is Sundas The Location is Elden Root in Valenwood The Legate of the Aldmeri Dominion Army that was stationed in Elden Root paced back and forth. He had heard of all the battles, and the fall of the Imperial City. Skyrim was being besieged quite badly, and Hammerfell had something to do with it. "Hmm... this may seem quite awkward," he said to himself. "Let's do it. Skyrim, we are coming to help you." He ran down the halls and into the city. He grabbed the war horn, and blew it. Instantly, all of the soldiers that were stationed in Elden Root were two feet in front of them. Category:Fan FictionCategory:Skyrim